Once upon a Witch
by SnowFlakeWinters
Summary: When the humans of Vampire Kisses get splashed with the powers of Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwelll they have a bigger problem then learning to control their powers. Evil witch Jennifer Warren is out to get them with some nasty spells as the cast embarkes on a crazy journey through powers, love, lies, hormones, secrets and best yet parenthood. Some lemons and incest.


Disclaimer! I do not own vampire kisses or Ellen Shreiber's characters. I wanna put a thanks out to my ex M.S.H.A. I never would have learned what fanfiction was without him. I also thank all writers because without your brave tries at this I never would have had 'the strength I need to push me' (Lights by Ellie Goulding) Thank you readers. This story starts right before the mock covenant ceremony at the end of Cryptic Cravings with some twists. Stormy is in early and she is with Valentine. We also have Claude's crew. This first chapter is for MA audiences I just couldn't put that as the actual rating. Enjoy.

Alexander POV

I stepped out of the shower to see raven laying in my coffin admiring the satin.

After a minute or so she noticed that I was Standing there and Ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I swear if I was human this girl would have crushed my spine.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"Good evening dear." She replied happily.

This was the woman that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I would never give her up for anyone or anything in the world.

"Hello!" Luna said in a sing song voice. I turned around with a heated anger in my eyes.

"Jameson how could you let a Maxwell in without telling me!"

"Actually Luna and Jameson don't know a thing." Said a girl I barely recognized.

Raven somehow instantly knew though. "Jennifer what are you doing here?"

"Taking care of some unfinished business. You see every since goth boy here got into the picture Trevor has been trying so hard your attention. He really does love you, you know."

"Preposterous! He is with Scarlet!"

"Because she is quite a bit like you."

"So how do those two not know anything?"

"Jameson is stuck in hypnosis and Luna is kind of in the same boat, but a lot more lively. Now Luna!"

Luna leaned in to attack me and out of the corner of my eye I could see raven beating the crap out of Jennifer.

Quick Quick

Quick and fine

Freeze Raven and Alexander

For this short time

Me and Raven were frozen where we were and Jennifer pulled out a piece of paper.

Raven Madison

I say this name clear as a bell

When I unfreeze them

I bid thee well

In the quest for love turn Raven into a seductress

As graceful as a dove

Let her name now be Essence

Alexander Sterling

I say this name sharp as a blade

When I unfreeze them

I bid thee well in the quest for love

Turn Alexander into a true vampire

Bloodthirsty as the instincts within

Let his name now be Phoenix

"Let these spells take hold of them at the full moon and not release its hold till its over. I bid Luna to wander home and sleep away the memories. I bid Jameson to sleep all of this off until morning. The only memories that shall be kept are those of me, Alexander and Raven I shall disappear in a puff of smoke as I release them one, two, three, undo!"

After Jennifer said undo I began to wonder how she knew about Phoenix.

"Alexander honey, I need your help." She said as she sidled up to me.

"What do you need love?"

"There is something on my neck….Can you get it off?" She said as she flipped her hair off of one side of her neck. Her eyes turned a bright blue, but within a blink the color was gone. She stared at me with those pretty brown eyes of hers and I knew that my eyes flashed red when she sucked in a sharp breath. She tilted her neck up toward me and all that I saw were those tasty veins pulsing at me.

"Do you really want me to do this Raven?" I asked.

She knew that I wasn't talking about cleaning her neck. She has wanted me to feed from her for a long time and now my control was barely holding.

"Do it Alexander. I have waited so long for this."

I sank my teeth into her neck and absorbed the delicious life force held within. She moaned and moaned beneath me and my libido rose. I pulled off her red velvet corset and she clawed at my back. I was in just boxers having just got out of the shower. I pulled off her lacy long sleeved shirt and tank top. She walked over to my coffin and pulled her bra off. I pulled my boxers off and went over to her. She was pulling down her skirt and pulled off her combat boots.

What is Alexander gonna do about his hormones? What is gonna happen in the morning? How does this Jennifer character fit into it all? What about Trevor loving Raven? I guess we will see in Chapter 2. School has started so I am not sure when I can update. Read and Review.


End file.
